1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crawler traveling type working machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For work such as hanging, excavation of longitudinal holes, excavation of earth and sand, piling and the like, a crawler traveling type working machine having the following constitution is being used. That is, an upper rotating body provided with a counter weight is mounted through a rotating bearing on a lower traveling body provided with crawlers on left and right sides, and a winch for winding up and rewinding a rope is mounted on the upper rotating body. On the upper rotating body are mounted various attachments according to the kind of work, for example, such as a hook, a hammer grab, a continuous bucket, an earth drill, an earth auger, a vibro-hammer, a clamshell bucket, and the like. For performing various works, normally, a working machine of class (size) according to the scale of work is used. The above-described various attachments are supported on the upper rotating body of the working machine through a boom, tower or a leader.
Incidentally, where a field is located at a narrow ground (which has tendency to be increased gradually), a working machine of class (size) according to the scale of work cannot be used, thus posing a problem of lowering the work efficiency. Further, even if a field is not located at a narrow ground, and a working machine of class according to the scale of work can be used, it is necessary, in carrying, to disassemble the working machine, carrying it to a field, and assemble at the field, in accordance with the Regulations of bulging out of a trailer in carrying (Road Transport Vehicle Law). This poses a problem of making a carrying expense high. In addition, there was an economical problem in that for example, if the working machine is large, the maintenance cost of the working machine is totally different due to a difference in class of one rank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact crawler traveling type working machine of providing with an ability of at least one class up and capable of reducing the amount of disassembling work in carrying.
A crawler traveling type working machine according to the present invention comprises a lower traveling body provided with crawler on left and right sides, an upper rotating body having a first counter weight mounted on the lower traveling body through a rotating means, and a second counter weight interposed between an upper part of the lower traveling body and the rotating means.
In this case, since the second counter weight is interposed between the upper part of a car body of the lower traveling body and the rotating means, the stability of the working machine is improved. Further, since the upper rotating body is at a higher position so that a height on the ground of the counter weight is high, an obstacle avoiding function when the upper rotating body rotates is improved. And, since the rear rotating radius is smaller than the normal working machine of an upper class, the working machine can be used as a working machine of an upper class even in the narrow ground. Since the body of the working machine is more compact than the normal working machine of an upper class, the amount of disassembling work in carrying is as much as that of lower class, thus reducing carrying costs, and the maintenance costs of the working machine can be also as much as that of lower class.
In the present invention, preferably, the lower surface of the second counter weight is set to a position higher than the upper surface of the crawler of the lower traveling body.
In this case, the left and right crawlers can be retreated without being interfered by the second counter weight. Accordingly, the left and right crawlers can be retreated to prevent from bulging from the width of a trailer, and the amount of disassembling work in carrying can be reduced.
In the present invention, an auxiliary counter weight is provided on the first counter weight provided on the upper rotating body.
In this case, the stability of the working machine can be further improved.
Further, in the present invention, preferably, where a winch for winding up and rewinding a rope is mounted on the upper rotating body, the ability of the winch is set to a higher ability than that of the winch according to the size of the body of the working machine.
In this case, although the working machine is compact, the working ability of an ordinary working machine of an upper class can be given.